Chocolate Box
by British Gal
Summary: Little Britain FanFic. The Prime Minister fancies a bit of chocolate. Sebastian fancies the Prime Minister. Confusion ensues.


Chocolate Box

**Notes:** The idea came to me after reading Little Britain fiction at HeadQuarters.

**Pairing:** Fans of Little Britain already know. Sebastian fancies the PM, but the PM is _pretty_ straight.

**Rating:** PG for sexual references and slight innuendo.

**Author:** BritGal

**Distribution:** ; ; 

**Summary: **_The Prime Minister fancies a bit of chocolate. Sebastian fancies the Prime Minister. Confusion ensues._

* * *

Mid-morning. Sebastian stands before The Prime Minister's sitting room door, tea tray in hand with the morning paper in his back pocket.

"Good Morning Prime Minister!" He cried cheerfully, entering the room to find the man himself still in his silk pajamas, reclining on the sofa and flicking through news channels.

"Sebastian," the PM replied, not surprised to see his chirpy comrade. He turned back to the TV, finding himself on it giving a public speech. He watched himself carefully for a few moments and looked back to Sebastian. Sebastian was transfixed on the speech, still holding the tray with both hands and staring intently at the television, a far off look in his eyes. "Uh..." the PM began unsurely, "tea?"

"Hmmm?" Sebastian asked distantly before blinking and snapping into reality once more. "Oh!" He exclaimed, his already-high voice rising in pitch, "of course, sir!" He set down the tray and poured the PM a strong hot cup of tea. _Strong... Hot..._ He stopped a moment to collect himself and straightened up again, meeting the consistently confused glance of his boss and idol. "Breakfast as usual, sir?" He asked, removing the paper from his pocket and placing it on the table.

The Prime Minister stopped a moment, a contemplative glint in his eyes. "No," he replied, "I fancy something different..." The PM rose to his feet and passed Sebastian, who breathed in deeply to catch the scent of his aftershave out of habit.

"Different, sir?" He asked with a stutter, following him closely with a full teacup. The PM stopped, suddenly turning, resulting in Sebastian being so close he could smell the toothpaste on the Prime Minister's breath. He leaned forward, forgetting that the teacup distanced them. The PM looked down, taking the cup. He took in a large gulp and looked up again.

"_I fancy..._" he began, causing Sebastian to edge even closer and almost stand on tiptoe to meet his eyes, "a box of chocolates."

"Oh," Sebastian said, slightly disheartened. "Very well, sir. What kind?"

The Prime Minister took another gulp of tea, making a satisfied gulp as the hot liquid went down. Sebastian found himself rather lost and his head tilted a little to the right in lost observation.

"Those rich ones, with the flowery box," his superior finally replied.

"My favourite type, sir!" Sebastian cried with glee. "Any particular flavour?" He was still very close to the Prime Minister, edging a few centimetres at every opportunity.

"No, no, the whole box I think..." the PM said contemplatively. He walked away from Sebastian, bending over the sofa slightly to put down his china teacup. Sebastian remained stationary, though other parts of his anatomy certainly made motions. 

"But none of those soft-centered ones..." He added as an afterthought.

"Of course, sir," the lackey replied.

"I need something I can get my teeth into," the PM said matter-of-factly.

Sebastian felt himself turning pink. "N-naturally, sir," he said, moving closer, "Something... s-solid then?" He inquired.

"Mmmm," the Prime Minister replied, nodding as he did so. "Something_ hard_."

"_Hard_..." Sebastian repeated "Right..." He allowed his eyes to wander, examining the silken pajamas more closely.

The PM turned to find Sebastian next to him again and tried desperately not to roll his eyes at the faithful servant. Sebastian stayed stationary, his stare gliding further down the Prime Minister than he preferred it to go.

"Well?" The PM asked.

Sebastian came back to eye level and found himself quivering slightly. "Sir?" He asked, half-way into a daydream involving those pajamas covered in chocolate.

"Get on with it then," the Prime Minister replied, retreating to his chambers to get dressed.

"_Yes..._" Sebastian replied, though it was to himself as he left the room, "_something hard to get your teeth into, sir..._"


End file.
